After It All
by Youkai-Amy
Summary: Ed and Winry had two children, Arietta and Mark, these are one shots of the 4 of them. Arietta and Mark's age in chapeters can change, in one chapter they can be 3 or 4 and in another, 16 or 17. The chapters are of them in there toddler years 3-8 Then 10-12 and finally 13-18 ;D There may be chapters with romance in them
1. Arietta And Mark

**A/N these are out shots of Ed and Winry and there Children ;D**

**Age- Arietta 4**

**Age- Mark 5**

* * *

****Arietta and Mark were Ed and Winry's children. The two were just like there parents, Arietta was like Edward, while Mark was like Winry.

Arietta was unique, she had the most strangest, yet beautiful, eyes, one of her eyes were the exact same color as Edwards, while the other, the exact same blue as Winry's. No one knows why, but they just are. Her hair is the same color as Ed's, It was long and beautiful, she had the same bangs as Winry. She was short for 5, but not like she was a midget she had an attitude like Edwards as well. She was like a girl version of Edward, she took after her father in many ways, one of those ways, including her liking for Alchemy.

Mark was like Winry. He had her Blue eyes, his hair was the color of Winry's, but short, like Alphonse's hair. He liked to tease Arietta about her height alot, which caused her to start her small rant's on shortness like Ed does. He took after Winry with the whole Automail freak, he loved to help his mother with the automail, and he was pretty good at it to.

Anyway, it was November 25th, and the leaves were all on the ground , it was beginning to get colder, and frost was beginning to envade Risembool. Mark was sitting at the couch watching something on the tv, Arietta was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table while Winry made her hot chocolate. Edward was outside with Alphonse chopping firewood. When Winry finished makeing hot chocolate for Arietta, she poured it into 3 cups, one for herself, one for Arietta, and one for Mark.

"Mark, Hot chocolates done." Winry said. Mark got up and went to sit in front of Arietta. Winry put the hot chocolate in front of the two. She sat beside Mark.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming inside?" Arietta asked leaving her hot chocolate alone for it was to hot to drink still.

"Whenever hes done with Uncle Al." Winry replied sipping her hot chocolate.

"Daddys girl..." Mark mummbled.

"Hey!" Arietta's face turned a light red. All of there heads snapped at the door when they heard it open and Ed walked in. Arietta jumped out of her seat and ran into Ed's arms into a giant hug.

"Daddy!" Ed picked her up into his arms, he leaned her on his side with one arm under her to keep her from falling off of him.

"Hey Arietta" Ed said with a smile on his face, his nose was red from the cold outside.

"Daddy cold?" Arietta noticed that he was cold when she put her hand on his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck to warm him up.

Ed smiled and walked over to the kitchen table, he put Arietta in the chair and he sat beside her.

"Hey Win, Hey Mark."

"Hi Ed. How cold was it?" Winry asked.

"Very."

"Hey dad, guess what, Arietta is a Daddys girl~" Mark said in a sing-song voice to annoy Arrieta.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Stop it you to!" Winry said.

"Ya, whats wrong with being a Daddys girl huh?" Ed said looking down at Arietta.

"Uh...Nothing really..." Arietta said, her eyes were starting to droop and she yawned.

"Looks like its bed time for you two" Ed said, He grabbed Arietta by the ankle, she was giggling.

"Daddy~!" Arietta managed to get out between laughs.

"Ya come on, bed time Mark." Winry said grabbing Mark's hand.

"But Mom~"

"No buts, its bed time."

When they got up to the bed room, Ed carefully, but playfully, threw Arietta on to her bed. She went under her covers and smiled. Mark ran over to his bed and threw the covers over him self, he was smileing as well.

"Night Daddy, Night Mommy" Arietta said, she hugged Ed around the neck, and she hugged Winry around the neck to., Then Mark hugged them.

"Good night you too." Winry said walking to the door.

"You two better go to sleep..." Ed said in a jokingly voice.

"Night" The two children said together.

Arietta and Mark were the worlds best children, Ed and Winry's life was sure to be filled with fun and tons of surprises with them around.


	2. Never Ever Leave And Dont Come Back

**A/N :D**

**Arietta- 4**

**Mark- 5**

* * *

Ed and Winry had just put the two children to bed, Winry yelled at Ed for working Arietta up before bed, with the giggling and all. Ed and Winry were sitting on the couch down stairs, the TV was on, but the volume was low so the children wouldn't wake up, but high enough for Winry to hear, Winry was watching a TV show, Ed was reading a book. It was all peace full and quiet till the two heard a child like, little girl, scream, mixed with a cry, from upstairs. The two snapped their heads towards the stairs. Winry was about to get up, but Edward already had.

"Don't worry, i'll check on her." Ed went up the stairs quickly, he kinda figured it was Arietta's scream, cry, because it sounded more girly than boyish, besides, Mark's screams sounded nothing like that, Arietta rarely screamed though. When he got to the bedroom door, he opened it slightly, and quietly, he knew that Mark was still sleeping because Mark's light snore could be heard, That child is a heavy sleeper, he would probably sleep threw an earthquake. Ed saw Arietta sitting on her bed, her face was terrified, she was drenched with sweat, her eyes were wide with fear. Ed carefully made his way to her, she had her blanket around her. Edward kneeled in beside her bed.

"Hey...whats wrong." He said in a soft soothing voice.

"I...nightmare...Daddy..." She stuttered, she threw herself at him and hugged him really tight, Arietta was usually the type of girl to be strong and not let anything scare her, like Ed when he was around her age, she was a really strong girl for a 4 year old, but tonight, this nightmare seemed to have scared her that bad.

Edward picked her up and sat on the bed, "What was it about?" He rubbed his automail hand on her small back.

"It...was about how when ever you- you leave to go to work in cen-central, but this time you-you didn't come back" She stuttered. She began to cry really hard again, "Daddy, i never ever want you to leave and not come back, promise you will always come back?"

Arietta sounded so innocent, Ed felt tears in his eyes, he let two silent tears fall from his eyes, they were hot on his face, he felt so bad for always going to work in the military in central.

He wrapped his arms around Arietta's small little body, "Arietta, i promise i will always come back, i swear i will"

"Daddy, stay with me" Arietta was beginning to tire, and do to the fact she wouldn't let go of Ed, it seemed that she wanted him to stay with her, she was still so scared.

"Of course" Ed laid down on the bed with Arietta, her tears were beginning to dry, she laid her head on her dads arm and soon enough fell asleep.

"I will always come back Arietta." Ed whispered as he let sleep consume him.


	3. Encouraging Words Of A Brother

**A/N :3**

**Arietta- 14**

**Mark- 15**

* * *

Winry sat at the table thinking about it, Arietta seemed to have a special bond with her father, but not with her. Well she shouldn't be complaining, her and Mark had a special bond as well. But at the moment Ed was in central at work. Arietta was sitting outside on a mountain watching the sunset. Arietta and Winry had a strong bond with each other, but she had a bigger and more special one with Edward, maybe it was because they were so much alike and loved alchemy. It had been 4 months since Ed went to work. At first Arietta wasn't as bothered by it, but know that fact he was still gone wouldn't leave her mind alone. Mark was coming down stairs at the moment, Winry had an idea, because Mark and Arietta have a extremely strong bond like Alphonse and Edward, maybe he could cheer Arietta up, Besides, Ed was coming back sometime this week.

"Hey Mark sweetheart, could you go cheer Arietta up, she seems to be down since your father has been at work." Winry asked her son.

"Sure mom, i'll check on her." Mark said as he walked out to where she was sitting, her knees were up to her chin, her hands were wrapped around her knees.

Mark sat beside her, "Hey Arietta"

"Hi Mark" Arietta sounded slightly depressed.

"Arietta, it's gonna be okay, he will come back " Mark said, no reply.

"You know dad will come back right?" Mark spoke again, this time he got a reply.

"Ya of course, he promised he would always come back when i was 4. But Mark, just thinking about the fact, its a possibility that dad may not return one day kills me. Of course i would still have you, mom, and uncle Al, but dad and me have a extremely special bond with each other, and you notice that dad will ask me to come with him and uncle Al to do stuff, or practice alchemy, have fake alchemy fights, i always drop what im doing and go." Arietta sighed.

"I understand Arietta, but just because dad is gone to work doesn't mean you should go into, Depressed mode." Mark said in a caring voice.

"I guess your right..."

"You bet i am!"

Arietta giggled, Mark stood up and grabbed Arietta's hand, she got up and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Smile" Mark said looking at Arietta.

Arietta put a big smile on her face, the two walked back home.

* * *

Marks words of encouragement helped Arietta, but only for a few days. Now she was walking outside on the hill, the sun was beginning to set, the beautiful Orange pinkish color was spread across the sky, Arietta let the wind blow threw out her long long hair. She took in a giant breath and let it out, Her mom said that Ed should be back tomorrow or the next day, it depends on how work is treating him. She and her Uncle Al were using alchemy with each other earlier, it helped her get her mind off of these things. How many times had Arietta wished her dad could stay home all the time, she honestly couldn't remember, she had lost count. Her head snapped towards her house when she heard her mom call for her, she began to walk back, 10 minute walk in the silence. When she had got there her mother was on the phone.

"Uh huh, ok, alright, bye" She put the phone down and looked to her daughter.

"Ya, is something wrong mom" Arietta asked.

"Arietta, your father wont be home for a few more months, something important popped up at work." Winry said, she looked so upset, Winry felt so bad for her daughter.

Arietta's fist clenched into a ball, she bowed her head, she began to walk up the stairs and muttered, "Just tie me up and shoot me will ya", Of course she didn't mean it literally. She was really looking forward to her father coming home. She really wanted to see him again, but only god knows how many months till hes done working.

Arietta got to her room, she sighed with relief that her brother wasn't in there. She closed the door and locked it. She threw her self on her bed, she let her body relax, then anger and sadness took her body over and she grabbed the sheets on the bed, her face tensed on the pillow. Tears managed to make there way out of Arietta's beautiful eyes, half of her said, Your making a big deal about this, its not like hes dead, then the other half said, Why! hes been gone for four months and he might be gone for another four or more! She felt no one would really get the feeling, the feeling like, if Edward died, she wouldn't know where to start, where to go, what to do, it was her father, her one and only favorite father.

She remembered what her brother said, "Arietta, its going to be okay, he will be back", it helped her mind ease slightly.

"All i have to do it remember his encouraging words" Arietta said into the pillow.


End file.
